Known heated panes contain a heating field consisting of a plurality of thin wires which are electrically connected within the pane, and near the edge thereof, to flat supply leads which are connected to a current source to enable the pane to be heated. Spectral splitting and brightness in the field of vision due to diffraction of the light at the plurality of non-reflecting fine wires should not impair vision in such a case. For good heating efficiency, the surface of the heated pane should be uniformly warmed, without the field of view becoming disturbed due to striation of the film. The conditions under which a heated pane may be uniformly heated at its surface to prevent optical distortion are sufficiently known from German specification No. 15 16 130 of 27.1.1967. In German Pat. No. 876 874 of 6.3.1951, it has already been suggested how the splitting of light due to the glitter effect of a plurality of parallel fine wires can be substantially reduced without the viewing conditions being impaired. According to this patent, the heating wires should be disposed in an undulating manner along their main direction parallel to the surface of the pane. In order to obtain optimum conditions the direction of the heating wire undulations should progressively and uniformly increase and decrease between 0.degree. and 90.degree.. This cannot be attained with available technical resources, and all the more so because even on this basis, fundamental limits are set on the possibility of eliminating the appearance of diffraction. In the most satisfactory case, the heating wires can be laid in approximately sinusoidal trailing curves, which give rise to the appearance of segment-like brightness in the field of vision.